Paint Me A Birmingham
by Short Witty Name Goes Here
Summary: Songfic to Paint Me a Birmingham by Tracey Lawrence HatorixTohru


Paint Me a Birmingham Songfic 

HatorixTohru

Disclaimer: Okay, you know I don't own it, the big executives for Fruits Basket and Tracey Lawrence. So I am not even going to say it.

_He was sitting' there, his brush in hand _

_Painting' waves as they danced, upon the sand _

_With every stroke, he brought to life _

_The deep blue of the ocean, against the morning' sky_

I walked down the beach pavilion thinking of her. Thinking of Tohru. The way she would smile and make everything feel right again, when I got off work trying to heal Akito. Which was a tiresome task indeed. She once told me of wanting to go to America, to see her godparents, and her family over there. Birmingham Alabama to be exact. She told me of how she would love to live somewhere like that. And she described a western style home that anyone would want. Then she would smooth her soft pink dress, say it was foolish and go back to the cooking and cleaning, I kept telling her she shouldn't do to much of.

_I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes He said for twenty dollars, I'll paint you anything_

That day that Akito had asked to meet with her in private, I should have known better that to just let her go. I didn't want to think of how the sky melting against the water, looked like her simple cotton dress she wore so often, or the oceans blue and how it like her misty eyes as she whispered 'I love you' before I had to, to… it was then that I saw a painter just sitting there. Painting away, I went over to him and asked him if that was all he painted, and he said

"Twenty bucks and what ever you want" I sighed, getting used to American money, I pulled out my bill fold and handed him a twenty. I flat out told him,

"Paint me a Birmingham something she would have liked" Almost hiding the tears in my eyes.

_Could you Paint Me A Birmingham _

_Make it look just the way I planned _

_A little house on the edge of town _

_Porch going' all the way around _

_Put her there in the front yard swing _

_Cotton dress make it, early spring _

_For a while she'll be, mine again _

_If you can Paint Me A Birmingham_

He just looked at me like I was so incredible, his eyes misty, and said

"Well where do you want to be?" This time I looked at him, and whispered

"If you can, paint me back into her heart again." He nodded knowingly, pulled out a canvas and brush. And as he sat there painting away I leaned with my back to the ocean looking out on the town. And my eyes began to water.

_He looked at me, with knowing eyes _

_Then took a canvas from a bag there by his side_

_Picked up a brush, and said to me _

_Son just where in this picture would you like to be_

_And I said if there's any way you can _

_Could you paint me back into her arms again?_

I began to mutter a song she sang once. I found it highly ironic, that it would be the same thing that I had needed to make it through the first few months with out her.

_"Paint me a Birmingham _

_Could you Paint Me A Birmingham_

_Make it look just the way I planned_

_A little house on the edge of town_

_Porch going' all the way around _

_Put her there in the front yard swing _

_Cotton dress make it, early spring_

_For a while she'll be, mine again _

_If you can Paint Me A Birmingham"_

"You have a lovely voice sir," I stared down into the brown hair who sounded just like her. I just shook my head to continue, but another voice joined his, and as she looked up and into his eyes she just stared as though she was remembering something.

_Paint Me A Birmingham _

_Make it look just the way I planned _

_Alittle house on the edge of town _

_Porch going' all the way around _

_Put her there in the front yard swing _

_Cotton dress make it, early spring_

_For a while she'll be, mine again _

_If you can Paint Me A Birmingham_

"Hatori-Kun! Why did you come here? I always thought Akito-sans bad health wouldn't let you come this far." Then a American man came up to her tapped her on the shoulder and said

"Tohru we need to go, we'll miss dinner reservations." She turned with him and said,

"It was nice to see you again Hatori-Kun!" and kept walking, 'She didn't remember, of course she didn't remember! I am the one who erased her memories!' The mentally slapped himself as he watched her leave. Shigure was right, I should have given her the gift I meant to give her before any of this happened. The deed to the house in Birmingham that she described she had always dreamed of. Tohru, his loving ex wife was walking away with a man who wasn't him….

_Paint me a Birmingham._

A/N

How'd you like? Well how? NO FLAMES! The writer of it will just be made fun of until the day they die! Other than that don't be retarded and review! Tell me how you liked it! Or hated it, (this will only be taken as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism) So press the little button that says 'Submit Review' and do as it says!

Later Days

Dementia

"All right you got me, you caught the Tater!" -Ron 'Tater Salad' White. Blue Collar Comedy Tour. (DON'T OWN another one you, me, and the execs know.)


End file.
